


Temporary Cure

by glue_factory



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Party, Underage Drinking, don't forget to like comment and subscribe, i mean they care for each other, i'm sorry mom, idk how to tag this, it's a terrible summary, it's not a romance but they're friends???, this is very very very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glue_factory/pseuds/glue_factory
Summary: After their breakup, Jade finds herself partying, trying to forget her ex-boyfriend. No one ever told her that being drunk was temporary.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Temporary Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I write Beck and Jade to be really sappy, so I'm sorry about that. I'm a sap, and maybe Beck and Jade are super sappy when they're alone. At least, that's what I think.  
> Also, I decided to challenge myself to write from Jade's perspective, and let's just say it's not my greatest work, especially for the second half.  
> Speaking of, here's a warning because I don't know if archive warnings apply here. There is an implication of a drugged beverage, but NOTHING DISGUSTING HAPPENS. Just wanted you to know in case you don't want to read it.  
> Okay, I'm done. Enjoy! :)

One would believe the cure for a broken heart would be a raging Northridge party. At least, that’s what Cat Valentine thought. 

Now, Jade stands in the corner of a random girl’s dining room, nursing a drink in her hand and watching the dark beverage slosh against the sides of the plastic up. She feels a slight buzz as the redhead yaps her ear off about something her brother did the last time he went to a party. Frankly, Jade can’t stand the small girl’s incessant babbling, so she downs whatever is left and wanders into the kitchen. She carelessly mixes two beverages together, shrugging as she tells herself this will be her last one. 

Jade drove here tonight and promised herself she would get Cat and herself home safely. Surely, three drinks won’t impair her driving _that_ much, she thinks, and not to mention, she has taken the personal responsibility of drinking plenty of water throughout the night. So, after downing her last drink for the night and taking a bottle of water out of the fridge, she heads back to where she left Cat only to find that the redhead has disappeared. 

Jade rolls her eyes and pushes through the crowd of sweaty bodies, looking for a familiar cluster of bright red hair. Instead, she finds a familiar head of dark hair in the corner of the living room, accepting a red cup from a blonde girl. Jade shakes it off and heads back into the kitchen while sending Cat a text about her whereabouts. She taps anxiously on the granite countertops until her phone vibrates, notifying her that Cat found someone at the party, and he has taken her home. 

Jade thinks it’s odd how Cat went home with a complete stranger but doesn’t think too much of it because honestly, Cat is odd. Jade takes another swig of water and lazily strolls into the living room again, leaning against the wall and trying to sober up so she can drive herself home tonight. That’s when she spots the blonde handing him another cup which he downs instantly. He smiles at the blonde, making Jade’s heart sinks to her feet and the memories flood her head. It’s that same lazy smile he used to give her after he woke up in her arms. That weak smile he showed after he slowly kissed her lips in the morning. That wide smile he wore when he told her that he loved her while yawning. 

Jade immediately wants to leave but stops when she notices the blonde passing him another cup and him quickly drinking it. Losing his balance, he stumbles over, and the blonde grabs him before he can hit the ground. Jade scoffs and rolls her eyes at the scene. This girl can’t be serious, but she offers him another drink. He’s obviously drunk, and Jade is pretty sure about his state of inebriation because now he has that goofy smile plastered on his face.

Jade can’t watch this go on for any longer. She musters up all the courage she has, makes her way across the room, and finds her place in between the two. His brown eyes light up when he sees her, and his smile grows if that’s even possible. 

“Jade!” he exclaims and drops his cup, spilling the contents on her boots. She presses her lips together to hold back her anger as he mutters an apology.

“Beck! I’ve been looking for you all night,” she lies and smiles insincerely, patting his shoulder like an old friend or a dentist would do. She hates how distant they’ve become, but at least he’s happy to see her. 

He stares at her with wide eyes and that dumb grin, and Jade instantly regrets interjecting herself into this situation. She knows Beck well enough to know that he never turns down a drink, especially when he’s already drunk, so she might as well stop him from doing something he might regret later. Beaming, Beck burps then slurs, “Really? Because I’ve been here the whole night with—”

“Yeah, whatever, so let’s get you home,” Jade interrupts and places his arm around her shoulders and slips her arm around his waist. She leads them to the front door, holding him as he struggles to maintain his balance.

Before she can take two steps with Beck, the blonde girl snaps, “And who do you think you are?”

Rolling her eyes, Jade turns them around and introduces herself, “I’m Jade, his...” She pauses, searching for a believable reason for this girl to leave them alone. She surely can’t admit to the blonde that she’s his ex because Beck will never make it home, so she finds the only believable introduction. “Girlfriend. Listen, I’ve been looking for my boyfriend all night, and I’m so glad you found him.”

She can practically hear the smile on Beck’s face grow when the words fall out her mouth with a fake smile. The blonde girl pouts and knits her eyebrows in confusion. Jade assumes that she was under the impression he was single which she isn’t wrong about. It’s just that getting him drunk isn’t the best way of getting him into bed. 

“Yeah, this is Jade, my girlfriend,” he drawls and tightens his grip around her. He looks down at her, cupping her chin and bringing her lips to his. 

Jade reluctantly reciprocates it, allowing the bitter taste of whatever he had fill her mouth. She continues this act until she hears the blonde girl groan in frustration and stomp away. After that, Jade quickly pushes him away only to be met with Beck’s puzzled expression. 

“I’m taking you home _now_ ,” she states firmly and leads him outside, helping him down the porch steps and into her car. When she leans over to fasten his seatbelt, she feels a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Shocked, she stares at him as he tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear.

“You’re so pretty,” he mumbles with that grin on his face and leans forward to bring their lips together. His lips feel so good against hers, but to Jade’s misfortune, he’s drunk. He doesn’t mean what he’s doing.

Jade quickly pulls away and takes a breath. “Okay, that’s enough, Beck. We don’t have to pretend anymore,” she sighs and slams the passenger door close before heading to driver’s side. She feels sober enough to drive, especially after that kiss, and if she’s not sober enough, she can at least convince herself that she is like she convinced that blonde girl and her ex-boyfriend that they were dating.

She starts driving to Beck’s RV, stealing a glance at him every now and then until she sees that he’s asleep. She’s sure that he won’t remember this incident in the morning. They’ll both go back to school on Monday and refuse to acknowledge each other’s existence as usual. Yet, there’s a part of her that wants him to remember. Remember how easily the word girlfriend slid off her tongue. Remember the way he kissed her like he didn’t break her heart just weeks ago. Then there’s that other part of her that wants to forget it all. Forget this night ever happened. Forget that she still has feelings for him. She knows she should’ve left him that with that Northridge girl, but a part of her couldn’t.

Finally, when she arrives at his RV, Jade shakes Beck awake and guides him inside. He smiles lazily at her when she lays him on his bed, and she walks to his dresser to find him a pair of pajamas.

“I think my girlfriend should strip me first,” he suggests with a wink, catching her attention. He can’t be serious, but by the look in his eye, Jade can tell he is. 

“You can strip yourself. Now, change so you can go to sleep,” she orders and crosses her arms over her chest after tossing a grey t-shirt and black plaid pajama pants at him. 

Grumbling silently, he stands up, undresses down to his boxers, and tugs on the clothes she gave him, and Jade tries her best not to stare at him. His tan body still looks the same since the last time she’s seen it. A smile slightly creeps onto her face as she’s somewhat glad that one thing hasn’t changed. 

After he slips under his sheets, she sighs and starts heading out. “Goodnight, Beck,” she whispers and pushes the RV door open. 

She’s not even a step out the door when she hears him mumble, “Stay.”

Sighing, Jade walks back into the RV, letting the door shut behind her. She hasn’t spent the night in weeks, and staying over definitely won’t help getting over him. “Beck,” she groans, throwing her head back in annoyance.

“Please?” he begs and rolls onto his side to look at her, taking her hand in his. 

She bites the inside of her cheek and thinks on it for a minute, avoiding his pleading gaze. She decides maybe just this once. Besides, she can simply leave once he falls asleep. Nodding, she agrees and removes her hand before sitting on the floor by the foot of his bed and playing on her phone. 

“Can you lay with me?” Beck asks after a moment of silence, making Jade drop her phone into her lap. With wide eyes, she looks back at him and scrunches her face in confusion. He’s so wasted, she thinks and shakes her head at him. Finally, he says the one thing that piques her interest the most. “I’ll go to sleep if you do.”

Jade reluctantly rises to her feet, steps out of her boots, and climbs into his small bed beside him. In return, he smiles and snuggles up against her, draping an arm on her waist. Normally, she would shove his body off hers, but she has been longing for his touch, so she allows it. She also allows herself to rake her fingers through his hair just like old times and watch his eyes flutter shut as he drifts to sleep.

“I love you, Jade,” Beck mumbles as he buries his head into the crook of her neck and tightens his grip around her. Maybe she is hearing things, but it’s probably just the alcohol talking, she reasoned. He did have a lot to drink from what she saw. “I wish you were my girlfriend so we wouldn’t have to—”

Before he could finish his statement, she cuts him off harshly and yanks her hand out his hair, “Sleep!”

It’s definitely the alcohol. He wouldn’t be saying this if he was sober. If he was sober, he would be forcing her out his RV and telling her that he wants nothing to do with her.

When the sound of his light snores fills the RV, Jade takes a breath, partly relieved and partly disappointed. In the morning, he will force her out and deny this ever happened. Maybe she wants that, but at this point she doesn’t know what she wants anymore. For the time being, she savors this moment with him and falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

After the Northridge party, one would think the perfect cure for a broken heart would be a frat party. Well, that was the only thing Robbie Shapiro could think of. 

After being ditched by Robbie, who managed to stay in the frat house for a total of eight minutes, Jade throws back her sixth drink, wanting to forget how close her ex-boyfriend who she still has feelings for and her “friend” are becoming. Forget how much she continues to long for his touch. Forget how she wishes he wasn’t drunk when he said those words to her. 

Jade stumbles into the living room where the music is so loud she can feel her bones vibrate and her eardrums burst. She doesn’t mind it though. She lets the music take over her, dancing along with the crowd of drunk, sweaty college kids. When she feels an unfamiliar touch on her hips pulling her backwards, she doesn’t stop it which is unlike her. Normally, she would yell until the person removed their hands, but instead, she turns around and dances with the boy with his hands on her hips. 

Laughing, she throws her head back as his fingers trail down to the hem of her skirt. That’s when she freezes and looks into his green eyes. This isn’t what she wants, but she’s too drunk to care. Besides, she came here to have fun, not to scream at some handsy frat boy. He quickly apologizes, and she brushes it off and continues dancing with him. They dance to the next few upbeat songs until she decides she needs another drink and pushes her way into the kitchen. When she stumbles into the small kitchen, she sees him, leaning against the fridge and staring at her as she walks in. 

Jade pushes pass and ignores him, pouring herself another drink and chugging it quickly. She starts to fix herself another drink, and he stops her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. 

“You’ve had enough,” Beck says sternly, earning a glare from Jade. He pries the bottle of vodka out of her tight grip and sets it on the counter. 

Since when did he care about her alcohol consumption? The last time she was this drunk, he was the one that forcing drinks down her throat. Besides, they aren’t even friends anymore, so why should he care? Annoyed, Jade exhales and mumbles, “That’s exactly what you said about our relationship.”

“Don’t do this,” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. That gets her blood boiling. What gives him the authority to tell her what to do? They’re not together anymore, and he made that decision loud and clear. 

“Do what? Have a good time instead of feeling lonely and sorry for myself?” Jade snaps, shakes out of his grip, and reaches for the bottle of vodka, filling her cup up with the beverage alongside some juice. “This is what I want to do to, Beck, so stop telling me what to do,” she orders and gulps the drink before smiling at him sarcastically. 

He rolls his eyes and blinks slowly, clearly exasperated. He gently places a hand on her shoulder and softens his tone. “Just let me take you home.”

Shaking her head, she takes a step away from him and bumps into someone. “No.”

Beck reaches out again. “Jade—”

“Whoa there, buddy, you heard her,” the boy with the green eyes interrupts, and Jade turns to face him, feeling slightly relieved she doesn’t have to talk to her ex anymore. “She said no, now back off!” the green-eyed boy shouts and offers her a cup which she takes eagerly. Anything to forget this interaction, she tells herself. Forget that Beck still cares. Forget that she barely knows this guy. 

“Jade, you’ve had enough. This is a bad idea,” Beck attempts to coax, but his words mean nothing to her like she assumes she means nothing to him.

“Lighten up, Beck,” she snaps and swirls the drink in her hand. It’s dark and ominous-looking, but she doesn’t think much of it.

“Yeah, man, lighten up,” the green-eyed boy repeats, smiling oddly, and snakes his arm around her waist. She shudders and cringes at the touch but hides it quickly.

Beck digs his hands into his front pockets and shrugs, backing away from the two. Jade looks at the green-eyed boy then at Beck and downs it. “See, I’m fine,” she smirks and follows the green-eyed boy back to living room. 

They dance together for the next several songs. As the night drags on, Jade’s head feels more fuzzy than usual and her body grows weak. Other than that, she’s still having a great time, dancing with the green-eyed boy and one of his friends and enjoying the way his hands grip her hips. She’s enjoying herself a little too much. Not noticing the hands that caress her through her tank top. Not aware of the set of lips that found their way to her neck. Not feeling the hands creeping up her skirt. 

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washes over her. She determines another drink will help with that. She begins to make her way through the crowd but is yanked back before she can take a few steps away. She whines and successfully shakes out of the boy’s grip, stumbling towards the kitchen. She can’t keep her balance and trips over her feet and into his grasp. 

Jade clings to Beck’s shirt as he brings her to her feet and pushes her black hair out of her face. She stares at him before losing her balance again.

“Hey, I got you,” he coos and rests his arm around her waist, pulling her back to her feet again. “I’m going to take you home now.”

As he leads them to the front door, she whines, “No, Beck.” She trips over her feet, feeling her head become foggier and foggier. She can barely comprehend what’s going on around her. One minute she was dancing, and the next, she’s being dragged out the frat house. She slurs, “I’m having such a good time.”

“Yeah, man!” a voice shouts from behind them, and Beck slowly turns to face the green-eyed boy and his friend. “She said she was having a good time, so let her go.”

“Unless you wanna join,” the other boy suggests, smirking and earning a nod from the green-eyed boy.

Beck rolls his eyes in annoyance and shakes his head. “No. Besides, she wants me to take her home.”

“When did she say that?” the boy with the green eyes counters. “Because just a second ago, she didn’t want to leave.”

Beck looks down at her and cups her chin, forcing her to look at him. She tries to, but everything looks so blurry.

“Jade,” he says slowly, “do you want me to take you home?”

She only hears her name and the word home, so she nods, letting a small smile tug on her lips.

“Well, I’m taking her home now,” Beck announces and rushes them out the front door before the frat boys can protest. He guides her down the street to where his car is parked.

“Beck,” she mumbles, catching his gaze, “I’m so tired.”

He nods and tightens his grip around her. “I know.”

They are nearing his car when her staggering becomes worse, and Beck can barely hold her up as she becomes heavier in his arms.

“Jade.” 

Then she collapses into his arms. Unconscious. 

When Jade wakes up the next morning in her bedroom, she’s confused. She doesn’t remember getting home. She doesn’t remember most of last night anyway. Her head pounds like crazy and her stomach churns unsteadily. She rolls over on her side away from the window, groaning. She feels his presence then and she couldn’t hate herself more. What did she do that made him bring her home? 

“What happened?” she murmurs and closes her eyes again. “And close my curtains.” 

She hears him exhale heavily and shuffle across her room. “Where do you want me to start?”

Her memory is spotty. She remembers Robbie leaving, drinking a little too much, dancing, a pair of green eyes, part of a conversation with Beck, and dancing some more. That’s all. Everything after that is a blur. She sighs, “Start when we were talking in the kitchen and be quiet.”

He lets out a light chuckle and explains the details of their conversation, how she took a drink from a stranger, how the stranger and his friend felt her up, and how he managed to get her home before things got worse.

Indifferent, Jade hums quietly and opens her eyes, noticing he’s sitting at the foot of her bed and staring at her. She groans again and buries her head in her hands. She can’t believe she let things get that far. Then again, she just wanted to forget everything going on in her life. She didn’t want to forget the majority of the prior night. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Because I thought carrying my unconscious ex-girlfriend into my RV wasn’t a good look,” he shrugs and lies down next to her. He smiles and pushes a strand of hair out of her face. “And nobody was home.”

Jade sighs in relief, glad that her father isn’t home to see her like this. There’s a comfortable silence as they gaze at each other until she smiles weakly and whispers, “Thank you.”

He sits up and strokes her arm. “Anytime, just no more frat parties.”

She nods, knowing that he is disappointed in her. She doesn’t blame him. She’s disappointed in herself, too.

Beck suddenly rises to his feet. “I love you, Jade,” he says softly and kisses her forehead. “Get some rest.”

With that, he grabs his belongings and leaves Jade with a headache, a stomachache, and a heartache. 


End file.
